La vie a plus d'imagination que nos rêves
by tadzio
Summary: Quand une jeune fille nous raconte comment elle a trouvé l'amour, on pense tout de suite qu'elle parle d'un rêve. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. une histoire d'amour entre Ginny et... Venez lire pour le savoir.
1. Un rêve?

**Hello ! J'ai fais quelques modifications et je republie cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas encore et pour les autres que vous la relirez avec plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**La vie a plus d'imagination que n'en portent nos rêves.**

**Chap 1 : Un rêve ?**

-'J'ai fais un rêve merveilleux cette nuit.

J'ai rêvé que je me baladais dans la rue piétonne du village prés de mon école. Je regardais avec plus ou moins d'intérêt les vitrines. Il y avait une petite pluie fine et continue. Il faisait un peu sombre à cause des nuages.

Je croisais un homme assez jeune et peut-être même juste sortie de l'adolescence, mais son regard montrait une grande maturité pour son âge. Ah ! Son regard ! C'est ce qui m'a le pus marqué quand je l'ai regardé. Ses yeux avaient une couleur peu habituelle, ils étaient vert pale avec d'innombrables paillettes dorée autour de ses iris.

Il s'est arrêté prés de moi et m'a demandé quelque chose, le nom d'une rue il me semble. Finalement, nous avons parlés un peu ensemble et il m'a demandé si je voulais aller boire quelque chose de chaud dans un endroit au sec. Il avait remarqué que je tremblais à cause de la pluie qui passait à travers la fine toile de mon manteau. Nous sommes entrés dans un café et nous avons continués à parler de choses et d'autres, de nos vies respectives et de nos buts. Au bout d'un long moment de discussion, il s'est excusé de devoir partir pour le rendez-vous dont il me demandait la rue. Je me suis décidée à l'accompagner car il me semblait que mes indications étaient trop brouillonnes.

Devant la porte de son rendez-vous, il s'est approché de moi et a passé sa main sur ma joue. Il a penché sa tête vers moi et effleuré mes lèvres avec les siennes. Il m'embrassait et s'était comme deux ailes d'un papillon qui se serait posé sur ma bouche. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait, mais je lui ai répondu qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis une heure seulement et que je ne savais même pas son nom. Il me répétait qu'il m'aimait, que toute façon on se connaissait car on était fait l'un pour l'autre. Je me suis mise à trembler, pas à cause du froid mais car se qu'il disait me semblait vrai. Je ressentais dans mon cœur quelque chose d'étrange, d'indéfinissable. Alors il me prit dans ses bras, à la fois forts et musclés mais aussi doux et tendres. Il m'a embrassé une nouvelle fois.

On est restait ainsi quelque secondes, quelque minutes ou bien quelque heures. Je m'en moquais. Les gens autour de nous nous regardaient d'un air amusé mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Mon corps, mon âme, tous ce qui étaient moi, étaient tournés vers cet homme que j'aimais et qui m'aimait.

Voilà mon rêve. Mais en était-ce vraiment un ?

Non, car ça c'est réellement produit, il y a maintenant 20 ans et l'homme de la rue est maintenant mon mari. Nous avons eu deux enfants, un garçon de 11 ans et une fille de 8 ans.

Notre rencontre n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu car nous n'étions pas de la même époque. C'est une expérience qui a mal tourné en cours de potion, qui m'a fait remonter le temps. Je n'ai jamais voulu rentrer dans mon 'présent' car j'avais trouvé l'amour dans le passé. J'ai laissé tous mes amis et toute ma famille pour lui. Mais dans quelques minutes, je vais les retrouver. Pour eux, je ne suis partie que depuis deux heures, ils vont me revoir avec 20 ans de plus. J'aurais pu les voir avant, mais il y aurait eu un clash dans la boucle du temps. Donc j'ai dû cacher mon existence.

Derrière cette porte ce trouve mes amis et mon frère, leurs noms sont Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Moi, je suis Ginny Lupin, la femme de Rémus Lupin.'

**Voilà. C'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dite le moi avec une petite review même si elle est minuscule je m'en contenterais. Même si vous dites que vous n'avez pas aimé. Je ne mords pas. **

**Gros kissous. Je vous AIME !**

**Tadzio**


	2. Une réalité tellement belle

**Je n'avais pas prévu de faire une suite mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis. Bonne lecture.**

**Chap2 : Une réalité tellement belle**

Derrière cette porte ce trouve mes amis et mon frère, leurs noms sont Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Moi je suis Ginny Lupin, la femme de Rémus Lupin.

Enfin la porte s'ouvre, j'entre accompagnée de Rémus et de Dumbledore.  
Dans la pièce, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en train de faire les 100 pas. Ils ont l'air inquiet, je les comprends, j'ai disparu d'un seul coup de la salle de classe. D'un même mouvement ils se retournent vers nous. Leurs visages inquiets passent à l'étonnement le plus total.

'-Salut !' Dis-je timidement.

'-Ginny ! Mais que c'est-il passé ? Tu as l'air plus…' Mais Ron ne finit pas sa phrase.

'-Plus vieille, c'est le mot que tu cherches, je pense.'

'-…'

Tout d'un coup j'ai peur. Peur de leur réactions quand je vais leur expliquer que je me suis mariée et que j'ai deux enfants. Rémus sentant mon malaise me prend la main et la serre dans la sienne en signe d'encouragement.

'-C'est une histoire un peu compliquée.' Je commence à dire. 'Lorsque j'ai disparu du cours de potion, j'ai remonté le temps de 20 ans. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré l'amour et j'ai décidé d'y rester pour me marier avec l'homme que j'aimais et que j'aime encore.'

'-Qui est-ce ?' S'exclama Ron.

J'avais prévu sa réaction, celle du grand frère protecteur qu'il a toujours été envers moi et mes anciens petits amis. Un peu trop protecteur à mon goût mais bon, je ne pourrais jamais le changer, c'est dans sa nature.

'-Et j'ai eu deux enfants.' Je continue sans répondre à la question de mon frère, pourtant je sais que j'y serais obligée à un moment ou à un autre. 'Thomas, qui a 11ans et qui vient de commencer sa 1ère année ici, il est à Griffondor. Et Laly une petite fille de 8ans.'

'-Pourquoi n'as tu pas cherché à nous voir depuis le temps ? Tu aurais pu venir nous expliquer avant !' Me demande Hermione.

'-Je ne pouvais pas. Tu sais bien les problèmes qu'ils y auraient pu avoir si je m'étais rencontrée.'

Ma meilleure amie acquiesce de la tête et Harry fait de même. Par contre Ron paraît furieux.

'-Tu vas me dire qui est cet homme pour que je lui casse la figure pour avoir oser toucher à ma sœur !'

'-Ron !' S'écrient ses deux amis.

'-Ginny est… était une jeune fille très mature pour son âge quand elle est partie. Elle a fait son choix et je pense que c'était le bon.' Dit Harry. 'Regarde par toi même, elle a l'air d'une femme accomplie et heureuse.'

'-D'accord…' Marmonne Ron a contre cœur. 'Mais tu vas peut-être nous dire qui c'est un jour ou l'autre.'

Après un petit silence je décide de prendre mon courage de Griffondor à deux mains et j'annonce :

'-Mon mari… le père de mes enfants est… c'est Rémus.'

Un autre silence se fait. Il est beaucoup plus lourd que le précédent. Les regards de mes amis et de mon frère se posent alternativement sur nous deux.

'-Rémus… Rémus Lupin ?' Demande finalement Harry.

'-Oui, moi même.' Dit le concerné.

Puis tout d'un coup, comme si la pièce se remettait dans le cours normal du temps après avoir été un moment au ralentie, Hermione se jette sur nous.

'-C'est fabuleux ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous. Il faut que je vois tes enfants et que tu nous racontes toute l'histoire dans les détails.'

C'est ensuite le tour de Harry et de Ron de me serrer dans leurs bras et de saluer Rémus.

Finalement tous c'est bien passé, mieux que je l'avais pensé à vrai dire. Je vais pouvoir vivre normalement, sans cacher ma réelle identité. Nous allons vivre au grand jour mes enfants, mon mari et moi.

La vie promet d'être belle (comme dans un rêve).

**Voilouu ! Gros kissou à tous les lecteurs. Et pensez à laisser une petite review en partant, ça me ferait vraiment très, très plaisir. Bye !**

**Tadzio**


End file.
